


To Fix a Mistake

by kurtsietimelady



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsietimelady/pseuds/kurtsietimelady
Summary: When situation spins out of control and Usopp is gravely injured, Law blames himself and takes the responsibility of comforting and making things right with Luffy.





	To Fix a Mistake

Luffy had never exactly been patient but this was scary. Law watched as he paced in silence around the room only pausing occasionally to look over at Law, as if he wanted to say something, then to huff and go back to pacing. In mere hours everything had gone so wrong. How did Law not see any of it coming? He knew they would have a hard time staying under the radar once Luffy arrived at Wano but he accounted for that. Planned around it.

No.

This one was his fault. He messed up and now Luffy might have lost a crew-mate for it.

\--------------------

Law thought the note was odd. It wasn't like Bepo to communicate so vaguely. It said to meet him away from the crew and that he had something important to discuss. To be honest Law knew it was a trap. Probably Hawkins thinking he was clever. And when he was unable to find his navigator. He knew it was more than likely an enemy trying to lure him to his death but he was also sure he could handle it. And if they did something to Bepo he didn't have much of a choice anyway. He was overconfident.

He also noticed, as he made his way through the forest to the proposed meeting spot, that he was being followed. Why didn't he bring backup? That may have been his first mistake. The woods went silent as he approached a clearing. It was as if all life left the area, he couldn't even hear the humming of insects, though it was unclear if the insects were gone or if Law was too focused on anything but the man in front of him to hear them. Law stood firm.

"Where is my crew-mate?" Law said as more of a command than a question.

The man stepped closer and more into the light and Law felt more disappointment than anything if this was the man in charge. It wasn't anyone as interesting as Hawkins would have been. Just a grunt from the looks of it, surrounded by figures in the darkness. That would prove to be his second mistake, he underestimated his enemies from first glance. Of course they had to be worth something if they managed to capture Bepo so he took that into account and stayed on his guard. If anything the sheer number of them seemed like the biggest problem.

"Captain!!"

Law heard the unmistakable cry of his crew-mate and jerked his head toward the sound. Bepo was tied up and being brought forward by one of the figures behind the man in the light. His stomach turned and he felt a rage like no other, seeing Bepo captured like that.

"I'm so sorry!" Bepo cried.

"Don't apologize, I'm gonna get you out of this." Law said as calmly as possible to soothe his friend.

"You're not getting him out of anything." The man said with a smirk, "You're alone and surrounded. You're just as screwed as your bear friend. You'll all regret trying to come after Kaido here."

"Room!" Without any hesitation Law put out his hand out and created a room around them all.

If he could just switch Bepo out with the nearest object they would be able to get out, no problem. But what turned out to be his third mistake, was being too focused on his friend. He let his emotions get in the way and didn't pay enough attention. Why didn't he pay enough attention? He managed to switch Bepo with a log a few feet from himself but before he had time for his next move felt a blunt object strike the back of his head. His vision went white for a moment as he fell. He hadn't forgotten they were surrounded, but he didn't notice how close the ones who were following him had gotten. He regained his vision and turned around to see Bepo kicking his assailant out of range. Bepo turned and grabbed his captain's arm, pulling him up and in the direction of the submarine. That's right. The kidnappers had the advantage in numbers for now but if Law could reach the rest of his crew it would be over in no time. He made some distance by creating another room and using his shambles technique to cause chaos when he felt a sharp pain in his side and collapsed again.

Bepo turned and ran to Laws aide and they both saw the blood coming from his side and a small knife stuck just below his ribcage. Whoever these guys were they were fast and used any opportunity where Law was focused on using his ability to their advantage. He would have to account for that and be more careful. But even so, Law had experienced worse injuries before and started to get up and keep moving. He started to get back up with the help of his friend when a wave of shock ran through his body. He gripped onto Bepo's fur as he fell back down and came to a realization.

"I-I can't move." Law stuttered.

"What do you mean? Have you lost too much blood?" Bepo began to panic

"No, I just-there has to be some kind of paralytic substance on the knife. I can't move Bepo." Law said, still trying to force himself to get up.

"I'll carry you! We just need to get back to the ship!"

Bepo lifted his captain off the ground and turned to run again but it was no use. The enemy had made too much ground while Law collapsed an now running wasn't an option anymore.

"Torao???"

Law winced at the sound of Luffy's voice.

"Torao? What happened? Who are these guys??" Luffy ran to where they were and took in the situation in front of him.

The man from before stepped forward, smiled, and drew a sword, "Another one of Kaido's enemies for us to take care of."

"Like hell!" Luffy cracked his knuckles, "What did you do to Torao?"

Law started to tell Luffy to just go get help, he and Bepo would be fine but before he could get the words out half of Luffy's crew came out from the same direction to see what was happening. And they all immediately posed to fight. He could feel Bepo tense up and nodded at him to assure him it was okay to put him down and help fight. Bepo gently set Law back down and the whole group protectively surrounded him. He hated being helpless like this. He had to be saved again. Just like in Dressrosa. Then the fighting began and he couldn't even tell what was going on around him. He was pretty sure his allies were winning but his vision was going in and out of focus too quickly to catch the details. He did however, hear the gun and see Usopp fall to the ground. He heard Luffy and several other strawhats cry out before he himself passed out.

When he awoke he was in his submarine with Bepo duly at his side. He still felt a little light-headed but made himself sit up. Bepo rushed to calm him.

"Bepo-ya! What happened after I blacked out? Where is everyone?" Law asked.

Bepo looked down, "We're all okay but one of the strawhats was hurt bad. He's in surgery right now but he lost a lot of blood before we could get him out of there. All I really know is he's in critical condition."

"It's Long Nose-ya isn't it? I saw him fall. Will he be alright?" Law asked.

It was that moment that Penguin opened the door, "You'll have to visit the strawhat's ship to find that out. Their doctor took over with him pretty quick and we've all been so worried about you that we haven't checked. I'm glad you're awake, Captain."

\--------------------

And now Law was here. Waiting with Luffy for news on Usopp. They hadn't said a word to each other, Law just watched Luffy pace and Luffy kept trying to say something. Every time Luffy opened his mouth to say something and just went back to pacing Law felt another wave of guilt. How could his ally not blame him? He blamed himself. He felt guilt and a tremendous amount of nerves. He had been there for the aftermath when Luffy lost his brother, losing one of his crew would destroy him. He didn't even know why he blamed himself so much. Anyone else and Law could have written it off as their choice to fight, nothing to feel guilty about. He didn't ask for them to get involved. He and Bepo could have made it out. But something about the look on Luffy's face as he paced around in a manner for too serious to suit him filled Law with a feeling he couldn't describe. He wanted to wipe that pained look off of Luffy's face and make him smile and be annoying again. Yes. Luffy was certainly annoying, but this was so much worse to deal with. Law took a few breaths and decided to be the first to speak.

"Mugiwara-ya." He said softly.

Luffy stopped and looked over at him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Law asked.

Luffy stared for a moment, "Chopper is the best doctor in the world. He can do this."

"I'm not doubting your doctor's ability," Law started, "I just feel responsible and like I should do something."

"Why?" Luffy looked puzzled.

"I'm the one who decided to go out without backup. Your crew never should have had to be involved. Nobody should have gotten that hurt."

"Torao, we got involved because we're your allies. It's not your fault Usopp got hurt, it's the one who shot him."

Luffy's fists clenched and his pained look from before returned. Something about that look killed Law. When did he get so soft? Luffy started to shake and without thinking Law reached out to cup Luffy's face in his hands. Like he had flipped a switch Luffy fell into Law's torso, forcing them into an embrace. Law had never seen Luffy like this. After Ace's death he lashed out and Law could deal with that but this? This quiet helplessness he felt from his ally as he shook in Law's arms was something he had no idea how to handle to he just held Luffy tighter.

"Usopp won't be killed by a bullet." Luffy said, slightly muffled by Law's chest.

Law just squeezed a little tighter. Luffy pulled away slightly.

"He won't." Luffy repeated, "He can't. I didn't say he could. I'm the captain I didn't give him permission. He's gonna be with me forever. The worlds best sniper and the pirate king. That's gonna be us. That's gonna-"

"Shhhh," Law brought his hands back to Luffy's face and touched their foreheads together, "He'll be fine. You said yourself Chopper-ya is a wonderful doctor. He's gonna be okay."

The tears Luffy had been holding back finally started to fall, "I can't lose my nakama, Tarao"

Law didn't know what else to do. It was like his body moved on its own as he lifted Luffy's chin and lowered his head until their lips met. Luffy froze for a moment before closing his eyes and pressing into the kiss. Law kept Luffy's face in his hands and Luffy held onto Law's shirt and they stayed like that until Law felt Luffy start to relax. The air around them was intense when their lips parted and they stood frozen for a moment. Law's nerves begged him to run but his body stayed firmly put.

"Torao..." Luffy started, but before he could finish his thought the door swung open and Luffy jolted out of Laws arms, "Chopper!! Is Usopp okay??"

Law was always kind of impressed with how professional Chopper always managed to appear despite being so small and, well, a reindeer. He held a hand up to Luffy and took them out to the rest of the crew who were waiting anxiously on the deck of the ship. Everyone stood to attention, eager to hear what their doctor had to say.

"I was able to get the bullet out but there was a complication," Choppers opening words set an atmosphere so heavy you could almost feel it, "Usopp lost a lot of blood already and on top of that the bullet pierced a major organ. I'm 95% sure he'll recover but I do need someone to give him some blood."

"I'll do it!" Luffy said with determination.

"What comes after that?" Nami asked.

Law squeezed his eyes shut. As a doctor himself he knew the answer.

"After that, we wait."


End file.
